Brothers under the Sun DE
by Ranja86
Summary: Despite being given to federal service, KITT cannot forget the life he' d been living before..


Brothers under the Sun – Bryan Adams

_~I had a dream of the wild open prairie.. I had a dream of the pale morning sky..  
I had a dream that we flew on golden wings.. And we were the same, just the same  
You and I~_

2 Jahre war es jetzt her, dass die Foundation für Recht und Verfassung dem Erdboden gleichgemacht worden war. Ein simpler Mangel an Fördergeldern und horrenden Rechnungen, die sich über die Jahre aufgetürmt hatten, hatten zum unweigerlichen Ende der Organisation geführt.

Wie waren das doch vier wundervolle Jahre gewesen!

KITT konnte sich an keine schönere Zeit erinnern als an die Zeit mit Devon, Bonnie und Michael.

Und jetzt?

Jetzt war er hier, im Streifendienst der Regierung.. ein mitunter langweiliger, eintöniger Job. Ein Job, dem er dankbar und gleichzeitig hasserfüllt gegenüberstand.

Als die Foundation beendet wurde, hatte es für ihn nicht wirklich Alternativen gegeben. Ein Einsatz für die Polizei schien die einzige Möglichkeit, ihn mitsamt der Außenhülle zu erhalten und vor dem Schrottplatz zu bewahren.

Zähneknirschend hatte er gehorchen müssen.

_~Follow your heart.. Little child of the west wind.. Follow the voice.. That's calling you home..  
Follow your dreams.. But always remember me.. I am your brother, your brother __under the sun~_

„KITT?"

Ganz in Gedanken versunken hatte er nicht auf die Straße geachtet und fuhr nun fast auf dem Seitenstreifen. Peinlich berührt korrigierte er seinen Fehler und schwieg einen Moment. „Tut mir leid, John."

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Besorgt wandte sich der forsche, kurzhaarige Officer an seinen Partner. John war KITT zugeteilt worden, als dieser neu in die Truppe gekommen war. Anfangs hatten alle nur mit staunenden Mündern zugehört, zu was dieser Wagen und Computer alles imstande war.

Und obwohl jeder – insbesondere John - sich wirklich bemühte, nett und freundlich zu ihm zu sein, wurde KITT das nagende Gefühl nicht los, dass er hier völlig falsch am Platz war.

Er machte seinen Job, aber das war auch alles.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Gibt es denn einen Grund zur Beunruhigung? Soll ich meine Systeme einmal durchchecken?"

Der gleiche ruhig-sachliche Tonfall wie immer. Dennoch schien es John, als verbarg der Computer etwas vor ihm. Er gab sich zwar jede Mühe, aber es schien.. gezwungen.

Er hatte mit seinem ehemaligen Fahrer Michael Knight das Gespräch gesucht, ihn gefragt, ob er etwas falsch machte, ob er KITT gegenüber zu schlimm sei. Aber der Mann hatte ihm versichert, dass auch er es nicht hätte besser machen können.

Natürlich war er nicht erfreut gewesen, das Auto in fremde Hände zu geben, aber was war ihm übrig geblieben?

„Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht.. und ich glaube, wir sollten für heute Schluss machen", wollte er nicht noch einen Unfall riskieren und versuchte, den Computer ein wenig zum Reden zu bringen. „Was meinst du, sollen wir uns den Sonnenuntergang anschauen?"

„Sehr gerne", ließ sich KITT überreden und rollte am Straßenrand aus, um sich wie sein Fahrer den rotglühenden Ball am Firmament anzusehen.

Ganz wie in alten Zeiten.

Michael..

_~We are like birds of a feather.. We are two hearts joined together..  
We will be forever as one.. My brother under the sun..~_

Der Gedanke blieb. Egal, wohin er fuhr.. egal, was er tat.. das Bild des braungelockten Schopfes wurde er nicht los.

Michael, wie er den Mädchen hinterherlachte.

Michael, wie er sich über ihn lustig machte und veräppelte.

Michael, wie er gegen ihn beim Schach verlor.

Michael..

_~Whenever you hear.. The wind in the canyon.. If ever you see.. The buffalo run..  
Where ever you go.. I'll be there beside you.. ‚Cause you are my brother.. My brother u__nder the sun..~_

Der Computer schwieg eisern. So oft John versuchte, etwas aus ihm heraus zu bekommen, schaltete KITT auf stur. Es war nicht so, dass er seinen Befehlen und Bitten nicht gehorchte - er war der Bravste, Gewissenhafteste und Erfolgreichste bei seiner Arbeit.

Aber da war mehr.

Der Officer konnte es förmlich spüren.. bis zu dem Tag, an dem er durch Zufall durch dieselbe Stadt hindurchkam, in der auch Michael Knight unterwegs war.

Es war ein Aneinander vorüberziehen.. ein flüchtiger Moment des Erkennens.. und da fühlte er es. Fast unmerklich ging ein Ruck durch das Auto, ein Zittern wie eine heftige Gefühlsregung. Die Vibration war so deutlich, dass John erschrak.

„Geht es Ihnen gut, John?", kam kurz darauf die erwartete Antwort. Verwirrt sah er das Armaturenbrett an. „Sollte ich diese Frage nicht dir stellen, KITT?"

„Ich.. verstehe nicht, was Sie meinen."

John erkannte eine Lüge, wenn er sie hörte. Ein kaum hörbares Zögern in der blechernen Stimme, wie der verzweifelte Versuch, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Aber warum verleugnete sich dieser Computer selbst? Was war der Grund, dass KITT nicht darüber reden wollte?

We are like birds of a feather, We are two hearts joined together  
We will be forever as one, My brother under the sun

Warum nur? Warum nur hatte Michael dort auftauchen müssen?!

KITT verfluchte den heutigen Tag in jeder nur erdenklichen Hinsicht. Er hatte John angelogen, weil er ihm die Wahrheit nicht hatte sagen können.

Er hatte eine wichtige Aufgabe: Einen Job, der Zuverlässigkeit, Disziplin und absolute Hingabe erforderte. Den er jeden Tag mit Zufriedenheit und Stolz abschließen konnte.

Johns Leben lag in seiner Verantwortung.

Doch sein Leben lag in Michaels Händen. Das hatte es immer getan.

Er war der Mensch, für den er mit Freuden sein Leben gegeben hätte. Der Mensch, für den er bis ans Ende der Welt gefahren wäre.

Der Mensch, den er so vermisste, dass es schmerzte.

Michael..

My brother

Under the sun

„Ich darf Sie darauf aufmerksam machen, dass wir von der gewohnten Route abweichen."

John schmunzelte. „Was du nicht sagst."

Er wusste endlich, was mit dem Wagen los war. Computer hin oder her, so reagierte keine Maschine.

Er hatte ihn dabei beobachtet, wie er sich alte Bilder von seinem ehemaligen Fahrer angesehen hatte. Videosequenzen, die er wie in Trance hatte laufen lassen, bis die Batterie erschöpft war.

Niemand konnte ihm weismachen, dieser rote Sprachbalken da vor ihm verstand nur 0 und 1.

Jetzt lag es an ihm, die Dinge richtig zu rücken.

Als KITT die Auffahrt erkannte, hätte sein Motor vor Überraschung beinahe einen Takt ausgesetzt. Dieser Mann dort am Ende des Kieswegs.. das war..

„Michael?!"

Ein Lächeln begrüßte ihn. Federnden Schrittes kam der braune Lockenkopf auf ihn zu, ein Ausdruck von Freude und Erleichterung auf seinem Gesicht.

„Wo warst du so lange, Partner?"

„Ich.."

Die Worte blieben dem Wagen im Hals stecken. KITT bemerkte nicht, wie der Officer aus dem Auto stieg und Michael mit einer einladenden Geste zu ihm winkte.

Michael.

Er war wirklich.

Er war hier.

„Ich.. Sie haben mir so gefehlt..", krächzte die Metallstimme brüchig, unfähig, Gefühle in Worte zu fassen. Die Karosserie bebte förmlich, der Drehzahlanzeiger schlug aus wie ein Seismograph und ließ die Turbine aufheulen.

„Es ist alles gut", strich Michael dem Auto beruhigend über das Armaturenbrett. „Du bist jetzt hier."

„Wird man mich wieder mitnehmen?"

Die Stimme klang verängstigt, unsicher. Ein weiteres Zittern durchfuhr das Metall.

„Nein, KITT", redete Michael weiter auf ihn ein. „Niemand wird dich je wieder von mir wegnehmen. Niemand, hörst du?"

Der Wagen stabilisierte sich allmählich, ein ruhiges, monotones Brummen des Motors erklang.

War es das, was er hatte hören wollen?

Der Kern seiner Existenz.

Michael.

„Bist du jetzt glücklich?" Die Frage, ein Flüstern eher. So einfach und simpel in ihrer Formulierung wie die Antwort darauf.

„Ja, Michael.."

KITT genoss die vertraute Stimme, das Gewicht des Menschen in den beigen Stoffsitzen. Jede Geste, jede Bewegung von ihm erfüllte ihn mit tiefer Zufriedenheit. Ja, so sollte es sein. So musste es sein.

„Ich bin zuhause."


End file.
